zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 10
Suggestions [[Bigocto|Bigocto (Ocarina of Time)]] vs. [[Bigocto|Big Octo (The Wind Waker)]] The battle of way to similiarly named Octoroks. Solar flute : : Not the worst suggestion I've heard of. Let's give it a shot. --AuronKaizer 01:09, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : I like it for some reason. Xykeb Zraliv 04:06, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : I've gotta agree with AuronKaizer on this one. User:Dragon Moogle 21:35, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Ganondorf vs. Majora's Mask The king of Evil vs The God of Destruction who will win--Badboy918 01:35, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : Ganondorf. --AuronKaizer 02:05, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : No. If you look back in the archives and see Ganondorf vs. Vaati, you'll realize how much more popular Ganondorf is (Though honestly, I actually like Majora more.....I know he's not the more popular one altogether, though). Might be a good fight if they had equal popularity, but seeing as they don't......Also, it is never canonically stated (As far as I know) that Majora is a God, and it is merely speculation. Xykeb Zraliv 04:08, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Argorok vs. Volvagia They're both dragon bosses, which is the best. SilverDragon28 16:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : I'm hoping this will do better than the last ones. SilverDragon28 16:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) : : I don't know if it's my buddy Jack Daniel's talking (he's 158 years this midsummer!) but I like dis boy. --AuronKaizer 00:04, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : I'm in on it. Probably beter than most, if not all, of the suggestions here. Also seems to be the most logical... --Dragon Moogle 21:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : : I agree, this would be a great fight, and I don't think we'd be disappointed with it. Hero of Time 87 01:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : I remember discussing this fight when Stallord vs. Argorok failed......Anyway, good suggestion. Xykeb Zraliv 01:55, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : we've already had a fight with the dragon vs. Dragon theme (gleeok vs. aquamentus). I don't like it when the themes repeat themselves. on a side note: arogorok never won any temple of courage fights. Solar flute 04:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : So? Volvagia and Argorok are not the same kinds of dragons as Gleeok and Aquamentus. Xykeb Zraliv 04:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : :I think this was suggested before, which is usually the touch of death in the temple of courage. Solar flute 04:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : There's no rule against that. It merely says that a fight suggestion may not be used two weeks in a row, and I'm certain that this wasn't suggested last week. Xykeb Zraliv 04:58, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : :I changed the "won previous fights" thing. Sorry, somehow got Argorok and Stallord mixed up, those two were my first suggestion a few weeks back. SilverDragon28 17:02, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : :Hey, what can I say, I like dragons.--Moblin slayer 17:29, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : :Looks like a good fight. Don't think there would be a clear winner. Zelda2108 12:57, 25 August 2008 : : That's a pretty good idea for boss fights. They are both dragons and also...yeah that's it. User:OiXerxes 8:31, 26 August 2008 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time vs. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The, argueably, two best Zelda titles. which takes the belt? Dragon Moogle 01:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, this is kind of my first suggestion, so i can only hope it goes well >.< Dragon Moogle 01:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : First of all, you shouldn't have put that description. For the people that disagree with those being the best games, that's probably going to cause an argument at some point, or at least some insulting comments. Also, don't suggest fights between games - it causes a lot of rivalry, insulting perfectly good games because the other one is better (In a given person's point of view, at least), and generally creates a bad feeling. In any case, Ocarina of Time is going to win, because it's by far the most popular game (Though I personally don't like it as much as others), and one-sided battle are never a good thing. Xykeb Zraliv 02:02, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : plus this has been suggested before. Solar flute 04:34, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : As I said before, Solar Flute, it doesn't matter as long as it's not 2 weeks in a row. Xykeb Zraliv 22:27, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : It'd only start a flame war. Seriously, TP and OoT fans need to learn to respect each others' favourite games. --AuronKaizer 23:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Odolwa vs. Igos du Ikana Two giant swordsmen and the only bosses in Majora's Mask that go up in flames when they die (Ok, I guess that part's slightly irrelevant, but it's still a similarity, right?). They both use their shields way too much, on a side note. Xykeb Zraliv 22:44, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : : Honestly, I'm not expecting that much from this, but I figure I don't lose anything from trying anyway....And if you don't like it, that's fine, but please keep insults to a minimum. Xykeb Zraliv 06:22, 25 August 2008 (UTC) : :Although I like this fight, I believe it would be one-sided in favor of Igos du Ikana. IN my experience, more people go for an undead thing than a forest-warrior thing.--Moblin slayer 04:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : : What if I changed Odolwa to Death Sword in a later week? Or do you think Death Sword would win by default (I'm not sure of the popularity status of Death Sword, but undead things from Twilight Princess generally do well)? Xykeb Zraliv 05:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : :I don't know...now-a-days, something from TP versus anything else usually wins...unless it's TP character/thing vs OoT character/thing. then it's usually pretty even. How about Igos du Ikana vs Garo Master? That sound a bit more even? Or do ninja things usually win?--Moblin slayer 16:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : : I thought of that, but when you think about it, the kingdom was destroyed because of the battle between Ikana and the Garo, so it's kind of an obvious fight.....Like Kafei vs. Sakon, if you know what I mean. People don't usually like it when they're naturally enemies before you suggest the fight (Although, if they were't related, I would probably use that fight). The thing is, I want something from Majora's Mask to get in, since most of the fights use characters/villains/items/etc. from Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess. It doesn't necessarily have to include Igos Du Ikana, it's just that many things from Majora's Mask are also from Ocarina of Time, so I wanted something that was unique to that particular game. Giant swordsmen was just something that popped into my head, since there seem to be a lot of those in Majora's Mask (Odolwa, Igos Du Ikana, Fierce Deity). Xykeb Zraliv 18:06, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : : Just seems random to me. --AuronKaizer 23:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : :In response to Moblin Slayer: Ninjas always win, no matter when, where, or at what. SilverDragon28 01:31, 28 August 2008 (UTC) : : "no matter when, where, or at what"? So you're saying a ninja would be better at teaching preschoolers than a teacher? Interesting idea. On a more serious note, I wouldn't say that ninjas ALWAYS win, they just happen to be incredibly popular - That is to say, they're more than likely going to win, but it's not set in stone that a ninja is always the most popular. Xykeb Zraliv 08:09, 28 August 2008 (UTC) : :When I said that, I didn't mean just at the Temple of Courage or any popularity contest. It was a joke, I do that sometimes. SilverDragon28 19:25, 29 August 2008 (UTC) : :And yes, a ninja would be better at teaching preschoolers by virtue of being a ninja. SilverDragon28 12:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) : : Hm, not seeing it. I mean, if you were a preschooler, would you want to be taught by the Garo Master or Mrs. Marie? Xykeb Zraliv 20:14, 31 August 2008 (UTC) : :Definitely the ninja. SilverDragon28 22:55, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Volvagia vs. Stallord Some see the similarities between Volvagia and Stallord, such as the skull and how the music is the same, but, in your opinion, what was the more memorable fight? User:OiXerxes : : Stallord is almost certainly going to win. Xykeb Zraliv 04:29, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : :I think this was already suggested.--Moblin slayer 14:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : : How many times must I mention that it doesn't matter as long as it's not twice in a row? Xykeb Zraliv 21:01, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : : Too one-sided. --AuronKaizer 23:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) [[Twinrova (Ocarina of Time)|Twinrova (Ocarina of Time)]] vs. [[Gleeok (Phantom Hourglass)|Gleeok (Phantom Hourglass)]] Twinrova combined from OoT against the two-headed dragon from phantom hourglass. Both use fire and ice to attack, but which is better? 05:59 27 August Zelda2108 : :Just not seeing it.--Moblin slayer 17:54, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : : Clever theme, but I just don't see it doing well. Xykeb Zraliv 18:55, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : : I actually think this is a pretty good suggestion. --AuronKaizer 23:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Comments Wow, the Temple of Courage has certainly lost popularity. There's usually a full 8 suggestion by now. Xykeb Zraliv 22:50, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Blame it on the boogie. --AuronKaizer 23:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :I blame it on too many one-siders. SilverDragon28 01:29, 28 August 2008 (UTC)